Human Empire: Babylon V (TRAILER)
by TheSealer
Summary: DISCONTINUED(?) Book 3 of 3. Sequel to the Tale of two Empires. The events that came after, the dawn of a new age and the pain inflicted to survive it.
1. Trailer

**HUMAN EMPIRE**

**Babylon V**

The trailer of the sequel, Book 3, is here. The franchise **Human Empire** is split into three parts. This trailer is about the new Empire and the beloved cast dealing with their lives as the Shadows prepare to move. If there is an **Earth-Minbari war**, it will be later. Perhaps on second season.

**Babylon V** (pronounced Babylon 5) is the name of planet now inhabited by the Human Faiths, serving as a secret meeting place for the Rangers, Orieni and the Humans serving the Vorlons. The text in italic is the narrating. Please comment on this; ideas and suggestions are always welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** January 2258****.**

It is said that the future is always born in pain. The history of war is the history of pain. It all began with two empires likewise born from pain. Two empires that strived for a better future, bathing their path in blood. They united to prepare for the dark years ahead, believing the chance for survival was assured.

They were wrong.

Jeffrey Sinclair: _Who am I? What do I want? Those are curious questions. What I want is to know who I am._

John Sheridan: _Who am I?_ _I am death incarnate. What do I want? I want to what death wants; to see the dead outnumber the living. To keep killing until there's no one else to kill._

Delenn:_ There are beings in the Universe billions of years old than any of our races. Once, long ago, they walked among the stars like giants. But between these elder species and our younger species, another generation blossomed. They are called the Middleborns._

Six young major races will have to rise together, or fall divided. The galaxy is shrouded in the darkness of death and the light of destruction.

Kosh: _Clean hands of the many must join as one._

Morden:_ Who are you?_

Akurio: _Chaos and Order go hand in hand. We deliver chaos. They preserve the order._

Vir Cotto:_ What do you want?_

In a distant, seemingly insignificant planet, our last, best hope for survival is nurtured – Babylon V.

Lennier: _I curse you, Sheridan Soulkiller!_

Michael Garibaldi: _My dad fought for the Empire and they never gave a damn when he broke down. Why should I care about them in return? We fight._

Stephen Franklin: _I am a scientist sworn to serve the Empire. I am here not to save lives, but to destroy enemy lives. And that is final._

**Human Empire: Babylon V** coming soon!


	2. Teasers

**IMPORTANT WARNING!:** Do NOT review this chapter with your actual accounts. This is just 3 cutscenes and will be taken out when the real story begins. To review this please use a guest account or send it in a PM.

* * *

><p>Valen fell on his knees, dragging himself feebly like an infant who hadn't learn how to walk yet. Lennier paced calmly behind him. They were quite the opposite figures: Valen on all fours with his torn and burnt robes and Lennier walking proudly with his pristine warrior caste uniform.<p>

"How can you be our leader when you don't even know who you are?" – the one standing asked passionlessly. – "You only understand what you want."

"Lennier…all I ever wanted…was the survival of our race." – Valen responded bitter and hoarsely – "You have to see why I had to betray you."

"You did not betray me." – Lennier took out his pistol and pointed at the elder Minbari. – "You betrayed yourself."

"Wait, no!" – Valen begged. – "Minbari do not kill Minbari."

"Yes, but how can you be Minbari when you don't even know who you are?"

* * *

><p>Tuzanor, the City of Sorrows, was now the City of Ruins. The proudest metropolis of the Minbari Federation and symbol of all Minbari culture laid in rubles and debris. Dead Minbari bodies scattered everywhere, either burnt, or broken in pieces, or impaled. This was a similar image on the rest of the homeworld. An entire planet with previously billions of inhabitants was a ghost world now. Children, teenagers, adults and elders alike all lay dead and silent.<p>

All but one.

A bruised Delenn walked feebly, crying silently in unimaginable grief. She fell on her knees, taking her hands to her eyes. She would see no more! No more of the nightmarish horror, the unspeakable tragedy that befell her beloved world!

The sound of footsteps broke the silence but Delenn, too wrapped in her pain, took no notice. Only the words that followed finally captured her ears:

"Dry your tears, little star." – that voice, one she hadn't heard in so many years and was sure she would never hear again. There stood her father, Ravenn, as the last time she saw him. Old, but still standing and grim.

"Father…" – Delenn attempted to stand. – "what happened?"

"Unfortunately, Delenn" – Ravenn spoke with an echoing voice, like talking from another mountain. Another time. – "the Age of Ruins is here. Hatred has triumphed. The Younger races are divided, warring and destroying each other."

"You mean, is this the end of everything? Have the Shadows won? Has Sheridan Soulkiller triumphed, father?"

"Yes and no, Delenn." – he shook his head sadly. – "The Shadows declared victory after the galaxy was thrown into chaos and retreated to the Rim. Sheridan Soulkiller is still waging war in the name of his race. But neither are responsible for the destruction you see here, nor on many other worlds. When the Alliance of Light was destroyed, a Minbari of the Religious Caste re-organized our people and made war against those who tried to destroy us. She managed to save our race from destruction, but the price of victory was the life of many other races and Minbar itself. Since then she singlehandedly rules the Minbari race on our new homeworld."

"One of our caste rules all our race?" – Delenn was at loss of words. – "Who is it?"

"Look Delenn." – Ravenn's figure started to change. It transformed into a female Minbari sitting in a throne. – "Look what may be your destiny."

It was Delenn herself!

There she was, looking older, with a scar on her cheek and a piece of her bone crest missing. The older Delenn gazed into the younger one with an icy, unsympathetic look.

"No, Valen's name, no! Not I!"

The older Delenn changed again, this time into Valen.

"You are the One Who Is. You are what shapes the present. And in doing so, you have some power in molding the future." – Valen spoke with the same echoing, distant voice.

"If the Alliance of Light breaks, the Vorlons and the Anla'shok will give victory and power. But you'll reign over a dark Minbari Federation, surrounded by the bones and ruins of those you had to slaughter in order to survive. You and our race will lose our souls and everything we ever held dear, for the sake of avoiding extinction."

* * *

><p>It was quite a sight of individuals gathered, one of each species. Tal-kona'sha, Ru'haru, Ralgan, JLai, Belani and Drakh. The last surviving races of the Middleborns.

"Gathered comrades, who are we and what do we want?" – Set-suma of the Tal-kona'sha asked and no one answered. Not that they didn't exactly have an answer; all knew the girl wasn't done. – "In an age long past, Vorlons and Shadows came to _your_ worlds with those questions. They taught you, nurtured you, made you strong.

"And now they seek to wreak annihilation onto our youngest siblings."

"Ah!" – Roskvarl of the Ru'harus sneered. – "Those simple-minded Humans think they're the ones ruling the galaxy and beating everyone on their path. If only they knew they're no more than paws, just like the Minbari and all the others."

The galaxy of the present day was destroyed for all intents and purposes. Promising races, both followers of the Shadows' and Vorlons' ideals , had been ruined because of the conflict of ideology.

"Maybe I have been around Humans too much." – Set-suma shrugged. – "But I say it's high time we teach those two deadbeat parents what happens when children grow enough of a backbone to talkback."

"Not just for us, or for the Younger races." – Er/namar of the J/Lai spoke softly. – "But also for all we have lost. For the Cetans."

"For the Quin" – Millena of the Bellani sighed.

"For the Na'Quin." – Omnami of the Ralgans agreed.

"For the Vorz." – Kara'dacu of the Drakh grunted.

"For the Vindrizi." - Set-suma finished.

"We all stand in agreement, but I must ask you something, Set-suma. And by extent, I also ask that to your people." – Millena turned to the Tal-kona'sha. – "While I agree with you that the galaxy as seen more than enough genocide for a thousand million years, the Humans are also partially to blame for this. They deserve severe punishment, barring extinction. Where do you stand on this?"

Set-suma gazed into her for a full minute before turning to everyone else:

"We Tal-kona'sha are the preservers of knowledge like our friends Vindrizi were. To preserve knowledge, you may never destroy. Destorying is ripping away a page of the Universe. By that extent, we have sworn to never kill Humans."

"Big mistake." – Kara'dacu muttered under his breath.

"But when I find John Sheridan," – her voice gained a deadly tone for just one second. - "he's going to die."

He didn't give a direct answer to Millena's question and the Bellani didn't expect her to. Set-suma turned again to her fellow aliens and proclaimed:

"The Vorlons and the Shadows wanted us to answer their questions. We shall oblige them now. We are the Middleborns! And we want the First Ones to get out of our galaxy!"

* * *

><p>Draas, the Grey Homeworld, foster home of the Drakh after the destruction of their original homeplanet and before they relocated to Z'ha'dum in an age before memory of the Younger Races.<p>

"Chaos never dies. Only sleeps in the form of a shade over the Universe." Akurio stated.

"Shade is more comforting than shadows." X'hayd put her two cents. "The Younger Races will feel the stability, believe the war has ended. They will believe wrong. The Vorlons are not done. Neither are our brethren."

The two individuals hovered above the gray sands of the dead world, their forms were not presently physical, but rather semi-transparent like dark ghosts. They moved without walking to a mountain.

"Nor are we." if Shadows had anything resembling mouths, X'hayd would be smiling.

"Indeed. Our age has long past. If Vorlons or" Akurio said a 10 000-long-letter word "still have any purpose in this galaxy is to help themselves see they have no purpose at all."

"Is that why we have come to Draas? I realize in our current predicament we can never return to Z'ha'dum, but wouldn't also be possible to contact the Tal-kona'sha? The Alliance of Light may never trust us, but the Tal-kona'sha know you. In any case, we could trade knowledge for an alliance with them."

If Shadows could laugh, Akurio would have. "No, X'hayd. The children are starting to grow on their own and the Tal-kona'sha would no longer be swayed by that…it almost makes one proud to see the younger races act unpredictably. Such willfulness and unwillingness to follow a predictable pattern, it would cause a Vorlon to be pissed off."

"Pissed off?" X'hayd asked.

"A human expression. Father Lorien told me about it."

X'hayd said no more. Every child of Z'ha'dum knew of that name and the respect it demanded. She had never met the First Born, of course she was quite young. But Akurio, who was old even when Z'ha'dum was green and filled with life, had met him. In fact, it was rumored Akurio had been the last one whom Lorien had spoken to before he went into isolation in the depths of their homeworld.

"We will help the Younger Races from the shadows. For too long I have watched and not acted."

The pair began to ascend the mountain.

* * *

><p>X'hayd is pronounced 'shade'. She is a relatively young female Shadow, only a few thousand years old. Akurio is a very, very, <em>very<em> old one. Exactly how old he is it's a spoiler.


	3. discontinued

To all of my readers who still watch out for this fict and are eager for good news, I am disappointed with myself in announcing it is now DISCONTINUED until further notice.

Why? Because when you loose the passion to chase a dream, the dream becomes a dull hobby. Like Metal Giants, I lsot interest in this fict so I'm leaving it.

But, who knows? When I have the time to rewatch the series, maybe the passion will be reignited. But don't expect that to happen any time soon. Likely I won't be picking up anything of B5 for years. And the other problem is, while I have intersting plot ideas like the teasers I gave you, I'm not sure how to connect some of the dots.

So sorry to leave the **Human Empire** saga opened like this. But HOPEFULLY, this isn't goodbye.


End file.
